Zira (Rebbystar's Fanfics)
'''Zira '''was the queen of the Pride Lands during Scar's reign until Simba put an end to it. She is the daughter of Kuzimu and Azola, the sister of Nuka and Kupotea (half sister) the mate of Scar, the mother of Nuka, the adopted mother of Kovu and Vitani, the sister-in-law of Sarabi and Mufasa, the step daughter of Kausha, the aunt of Simba, and the adopted grandmother and great aunt of Kopa, Kiara and Kion and also the great great adopted grandmother and great great aunt of Petali, Kono, Chatatu, Dunia, Kidole and Haki. Appearnce Zira is a slender lioness with: grayish-tan fur, cream muzzle, underbelly and paws, black nose, red eyes, a small notch in her right ear, and a brown stripe down the center of her head. Personality Zira can be described as: vindictive, cynical, opportunistic, evil, manipulative, murderous, wounded, scheming, ruthless, acerbic, abusive, sardonic, smug, emotional, determined, bold, uncompromising, belligerent, bad-tempered, prickly, intelligent, twisted, vengeful, slightly charismatic, villainous, cruel, selfish, sneaky, devious and violent. Family Father: Kuzimu Mother: Azola Step Mother: Kausha Brother: Nuka Mate: Scar (formerly) Son: Nuka Adopted Son: Kovu Adopted Daugther: Vitani Brother-in-law: Mufasa Sister-in-law: Sarabi Nephew: Simba Adopted Grandsons & Great Nephews: Kopa & Kion Adopted Granddaughter & Great Niece: Kiara Grand-Niece-in-law: Tiffu Adopted Great Granddaughters & Great Great Nieces: Petali & Haki Adopted-Great-Granddaughters-in-law & Great-Great-Niece-in-law: Futa Adopted Great Grandsons & Great Great Nephews: Kono, Chatatu, Dunia & Kidole Adopted-Great-Grandson-in-law & Great-Great-Nephew-in-law: Tofauti Father-in-law: Ahadi Mother-in-law: Uru Uncle-in-law: Madini & Jiwe First cousins-in-law: Nyama & Shaba Grandfather-in-law: Mohatu Grandmother-law: Upole Great-Uncle-in-law: Hasira Great-Great-Uncle-in-law: Mwiba Great-Great-Aunt-in-law: Johari Great Great-Grandfather-in-law: Kubwa, Kipigo & Kiyma Great Great-Grandmother-in-law: Asali, Refu & Anguka Great Great Great-Aunt-in-law: Kati & Zadi Great Great Great-Grandfather-in-law: Fundo & Asali's father Great Great Great-Grandmother-in-law: Ruka & Mzee Great Great Great Great-Uncle-in-law: Askari Great Great Great Great-Grandmother-in-law: Mwenzi Great Great Great Great-Grandfather-in-law: Kifalme Great Great Great Great Great Great-Grandfather-in-law: Eneo Appearnces Malai, Kopio & Kisabi's Story Trivia * Her name in Swahili means hate. * Her father hated her since he needed a male heir and was disgusted when his first born was a female * Even after Nuka was born, he said it must be a first born cub who must rule and decided to punish Zira and Azola. * Just before he attacked Zira, Azola interfered and saved her daughter from death by giving up her life. * Her father decided to train her to be a killer now that Azola was out of the way and once Nuka was three months the same would happen to him. * Her father gave her the ear notch she has on her left ear. * She decided to run away with Nuka and she did. * However, while running away they had to cross the river by crossing a log that acted as a bridge but the log fell in the river and so did the cubs. Zira lived but Nuka drowned. * Scar saved her from the river after spotting her. * Ahadi refused to have her be apart of his pride thinking it was just a trick so her father could join later and take it over. * She lived in the guard's lair and Scar brought her food everyday. * Scar told her everything about the roar. * The reason she became evil was because of Scar's influnce. * As a teen, Ahadi let her join the pride but could not sleep in Pride Rock. * She always supported Scar from when he was sad to when he had a plan in mind. * She hates hyenas. * She helped Scar kill Ahadi by lying to Sarabi saying Mufasa wanted her to join the patrol only so the hyenas could attack her distracting Mufasa so that his brother and father would be alone. * She loved Scar a lot. * She was elected queen when Mufasa died. * She named Nuka after her brother. * She actually gave Scar more followers because thinking her father already had a pride and that it was in turmoil she told Scar that if she saved his pride and if they treated them differently, they be on their side to which Scar agreed. * She stetted out on a two and a half month journey to find her fathers pride. * She ended up killing her father once she rescued the pride who had been treated horrible and that is where the outsiders came from * However, her father had chosen an heir after he raped a lioness named Kausha who he forced to join the pride and when she had Kupotea he was delighted but Scar forced her to kill her half brother and did so by pushing him of Pride Rock * She and Scar both rejected Nuka. * She never found out about the Mheetu incident or that Scar raped Nala because he was killed before she came back and Scar never said a word the he raped her and just said she exiled her because she was very disrespectful towards him. * When she returned, Scar said Nuka was a disappointment and that Zira would be dethroned unless she had or even find another cub. * She came across two rouges who had two cubs and killed them both and took the cubs who were Vitani and Kovu. * She named Kovu after Scar who he joyfully picked as his new heir but said she could drown Vitani whenever rain came. * After Kisabi's parents were killed, Scar wanted her to die to but Zira thought she could make him a new follower but Kisabi refused to follow them. * She was devastated when her beloved Scar died and blamed Simba for his passing. * She did not give up on Kisabi and forced her to come with them when she was exiled. * She despised Kiara. * She abused her children greatly and the training they went through was just as bad. * She eventually exiled Kisabi after she started to meet with a rouge named Jengo. * She thought Vitani would always follow her and was shocked inside when she decided to turn good but just thought she was acting like Kovu. * What shocked her more was when her followers left her. * She refused to let go of her hate which is what blinded her from grabbing Kiara's paw. * She succeeded Sarabi but the old queen was succeeded by Nala officially. Category:Rebbystar Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Lions Category:Adults Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Aunts Category:Lionesses Category:Queens Category:Royalty